Nina: A Walking Dead Story
by TheLewisEffect
Summary: Daryl meets a former member of Negan's "harem"
Daryl Dixon found what he was looking for in the abandoned package store: three bottles of the cheap wine he and his brother used to drink as teens. All the hard stuff was gone. Looters had taken it, and Daryl wasn't surprised. What surprised him was finding anything with any alcohol content whatsoever.

Ever since the ill-planned attack on the Saviors, the residents of Alexandria were all pretty much under Negan's control now, and thanks to that, Daryl had adopted quite the drinking habit. It also didn't help that his best friend Carol had taken it upon herself to leave Alexandria before the shit literally hit the fan. Yeah, Daryl still had Rick and the others but Carol was special. She was the older sister he never had who absolutely got him in every way. She understood his moods and they bonded mainly due to their history of abuse: she by her husband and Daryl by his dad.

Daryl decided to drink a little bit now before heading back home. It helped to be a little buzzed now since pretty much everyone was all coupled up even Rick's son Carl.

Daryl sat on the floor amongst the cobwebs and corpses and unscrewed the top. The drink was lukewarm of course, but the alcohol still packed quite a punch. He closed his eyes and took another sip when he felt the steely gun at his temple. He opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see a woman standing before him.

"Get up asshole." The woman's voice meant business, and Daryl did what she said.

"Who's with you?'

"I'm alone."

The woman cocked the gun and asked him again. Her icy demeanor did not match her looks. He was more intrigued with her instead of frightened. Daryl took another swig of his wine and instead of answering her, he offered her some.

Ignoring the gesture, the woman asked: "Who the hell are you?"

Daryl looked at her pointedly and replied, "Just a man looking for something to drink."

The woman seemed to relax a little but kept the gun aimed. " So you aren't a Savior?"

"Hell no!"

"Who are you, and where's your camp?"

Daryl took another sip of his drink and smirked. "You think I'm gonna reveal the whereabouts of my camp to you? Who the hell are _you_?"

The woman shook her head and leaned against the dusty counter. She looked at Daryl for a few seconds before telling him her name was Nina.

Daryl nods. "My name's Daryl. So what do you know about the Saviors?"

"I know they are the vilest characters I've ever met."

Daryl looked at the woman who's beautiful features were now marred with hatred for the very people who had made the life of his friends, his family an inescapable hell.

"My friends and I were traveling on the road when we met up with them. They seemed nice enough and since it was just me and my girlfriends we went back with them to their home, The Sanctuary as it's called."

"I'm familiar with it.

Nina took a deep breath and continued. "Once there everything went to hell. The men began making lewd suggestions and threatening us. We all said no of course so they...took what they wanted. Negan their leader walked in on his boys raping us and shot each of them in cold blood."

" I can't imagine the guy I know as Negan doing anything nice."

"Trust me when I say his niceness came with a price."

"What did he do?"

"Negan forced me and my friends to join his "harem". So instead of being passed around among the Saviors we were his and his alone."

"So you whored yourself out to him?"

Nina looked like she was ready to claw Daryl's eyes out.

"I did what I had to do to survive you self-righteous asshole!"

Daryl chuckled. "And let me guess. You decided whoring wasn't worth it so you took off."

"Yeah."

"And your friends?"

"One is still there, but the other one... she killed herself."

"So how did you escape? The Sanctuary is not that easy to get into or out of."

" I have my ways. Wait a minute. Are you apart of the group that took Negan's men out on the road and at the compound?'

"Maybe."

Nina begins to laugh.

"What's so damn amusing?'

"Negan despises you guys. If only he knew I was here talking to one of you, he would shit his pants!"

Daryl shook his head and had to admit that Negan would not be too pleased with one of his arch enemys fraternizing with someone who used to warm his bed.

"So do you have room for one more at your camp?'

Daryl would not even consider it.

"You need to look for another camp. We have enough going against us where Negan is concerned. "

" I need to be around people who aren't afraid to stand up to Negan. So you're taking me with you."

Daryl was annoyed but impressed at Nina's sense of entitlement. "I am? "

Nina points the gun. "You are."


End file.
